


blazer

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [48]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Idk there's nothing really to this, Pre-Relationship, Ramadan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: marjan gets a surprise delivery at the station in preparation for the month of ramadan
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Kudos: 56





	blazer

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something short and sweet. i hope y'all enjoy 💖
> 
> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> "how do you look pretty and dangerous at the same time?" for marjeo?

Marjan smiles as she walks into the station that morning, like she does most days. Life has been good since moving to Texas, better than should could have ever imagined it being. Family is family, blood or pseudo. Missing her blood family isn't going to stop her enjoying the one she has made here with the 126. On the other hand, having the fire station family doesn't quell the desire to be with her relatives back in Miami, especially now.

But today is not a day to be thinking about that. She's happy, that's for sure, but she'd be even happier if her parents and siblings were here with her. Today is going to be a good day. As good as one can get, anyway, as a first responder. The voice in her head - the one that sounds eerily like the sweet voice of her mother - tells her that she's going to make today great, that things will go her way if Allah plans it like that.

"Marjan," she hears a voice call to her from the kitchen as she slips between two parked trucks. As she enters the dining area, the same voice from before speaks again. "You got a package."

TK no longer closes his mouth, and tosses the parcel towards her, not caring that she had her hands full with a coffee cup, her car keys, and her phone. Somehow, she manages to catch it in the hand that doesn't hold her steamy beverage, and she shoots him a non-threatening glare.

In the top right hand corner, she notices that stamps are from her home town, and recognises the handwriting immediately.

There's nothing breakable inside the plastic, and just from holding it for a mere three seconds, she knows already that it's an article of clothing. What item, she isn't sure yet. Gently, she drops her belongings onto the counter top, ignoring the protests Mateo gives her as he's trying to dish up the salads and pastas into some bowls.

Soft, colourful, and smelling faintly of cologne, she pulls the thin blazer out of its prison and holds it up in front of her face. "Baba," she whispers to herself.

"You okay there, Mar?" For reasons unbeknownst to herself, or anyone for that matter, Mateo is the only person she allows to call her that variation of her name. Paul has called her Marj once before, but it was never said again.

Who is she kidding? She knows exactly why she let's the probie get away with the nickname.

"Yeah, I'm good," she responds with a soft grin, before pulling the material to her face, breathing it in, and sighing. "It's my father's."

TK gives a questioning glance, as if silently wondering why she would have her dad's maroon, yellow, and blue blazer. The look on his face clearly shows that he thinks maybe her father has passed away and she's received an item of his.

A folded piece of paper sits in the bottom of the ripped open package, and carefully she pulls it out. Without a second thought, she reads it out loud, not caring that Mateo and TK can hear. "'To remind you of home during the month of Ramadan. Love, Baba.' Wow."

"That's really sweet," Mateo says as he finishes dishing up the last bowl. The table has been set by the rest of the team, and the food smells amazing. It's her last meal for a while, and she's really looking forward to whatever it is that TK has cooked.

"Yeah." Then, "I miss home. But this is a nice reminder to help me get through the next month."

"I've heard of Ramadan before. It's pretty much fasting and prayer, right?"

Nodding, she looks at him, his smile as wide as ever. "Essentially, yeah. We do it to be closer to God, to cleanse our souls of sinful spirits." 

"Cool," Mateo replies. 

Before taking her seat at the table, she pulls the blazer on over her long sleeved AFD shirt. It fits perfectly, and she knows it's going to be a helpful reminder of what's important to her over at least the next month. 

Barely above a whisper, Mateo speaks again. "How can you look so pretty-" 

Cutting him off with squinted eyes, she gives a half serious scowl.

"And..." he pauses, "so dangerous at the same time?" 

Her head shakes as she stifles a laugh, finding his discomfort mildly amusing. This month won't be the easiest without the support of her relatives, but she knows already that the 126 will have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> marjeo spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AOa8VK52Av02k0yjodKIi?si=5lLXrsAMQtqy93DKxZMTaw


End file.
